Don't make me say goodbye
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Genocide. That's what it is classified as. But could one little skeleton truly make a difference where so many others have failed? Would he be able to succeed and will it ever truly mean anything in the end? What could said little skeleton do that no one else can do? Is there a way to stop this? A way to stop this death and destruction? Rated T for safety for mentioned themes.


I have to stop this. I have to stop it from happening.

It can't happen like this! Not like this!

I appear inside our home but I'm too late and I am alone. I know what has happened... I know where he has gone... I turn and teleport myself to that spot... Though all I could do was watch him turn to dust... I was too late...

He made me say goodbye... He was foolish enough to go after this... This...

No... It's not human... It's a true monster! One of legends and fairy tales of ruthless machines out for blood and evil. Though I guess it is easier to call it human as down here the word monster doesn't have the same meaning. Even if they continue down this broken path that they leave stained with the blood of so many innocents… So many monsters…

Also I don't have a Bone to pick with them just yet.

... Ha... Ha...

I don't even have the true will to make good jokes anymore... I'll just throw on a mask. I will follow the human so I can watch and learn the humans technique that is used fight after fight. I must know all that I can about this human that has come to the underground with a thirst for blood. I do my best to appear as normal as possible but deep down I'm wallowing in anger and sadness. I know that for now I can keep myself out of harm's way as I can teleport away before they strike. I will strike when the right time comes. I. Must. Get. My. Revenge.

But I know that I need to be patient and wait for the perfect time to arrive.

That's how it has to be done but I will not let Papyrus's death be for nothing.

I watch the human fight after fight as monster after monster is struck down in pure cold blood for no true reason at all.

Slaughtered by a kind of monster that none of us other monsters truly are.

One without mercy. And without a true soul deep within them.

We all make mistakes but this kind of monster who kills for the sake of killing with no actual purpose? No one is that cruel save for this human. Nothing that they are doing and have done cannot truly be classified as mistakes as surely if they made the mistake of killing monsters then surely they would have learned that it was a mistake and stopped by now. It is completely unforgivable.

No one seems to be able to stop this human as the human continues to be a killing machine. It's starting to look like this human cannot be stopped at all no matter what us monsters try.

As things get quieter and quieter as people run for their lives it almost makes this place seem... Peaceful... Almost... In an eerie way that easily could send a chill up your spine.

However….

Is there a true way that revenge could happen? Maybe not. It looks like whatever battle plans I have could just fail. I only have so much that I can do after all and I'm not sure that they would be completely effective against this person… I can't truly kill them as they'd just come back to life… A magic that no one else has ever had before and something that will never be seen ever again. It just makes plans of killing them for revenge completely meaningless if they can just come back… Papyrus isn't coming back… So why should this human be able to come back? Especially after all the blood they have shed. Why must evil be allowed to come back to kill more after being killed but not someone with a pure soul? It's just not fair!

This human just continues to walk a thousand miles down this broken bloody dark path and for now I can only watch the destruction of not just the monster who live here in the underground but the destruction of the human themselves. Changing and changing as they quickly become too far gone to truly be saved. They have no soul left to save, no mercy to look for deep inside of the dark murderous blanket wrapped around said human. Their very bones almost rattle with the amount of evil flowing through their body. There is no stopping this now as the darkness has taken over the soul, body and the mind already. This human was too far gone before I could truly do anything about it… Before I could do something to change how this human is and save so many lives… It is much too late…

But what can I do? What could I do that could stop this human? Even Undyne was defeated and so many others yet battle after battle the human moves forward with the strength to continue even after so many tiring battles that happen over and over again. Being able to heal unlike any monster I have ever seen or met.

I am so alone.

No one to turn to for help or support. No one to stand by my side anymore if I were to stand against this human in battle. No one to come save me if I fall.

This feeling of being alone is colder than any snow I've been around. It's almost like ice but in some way colder than even ice. It's so cold…

I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore!

But I'm not sure I can really do much. There isn't a way to truly kill the human forever… They'll just come back and kill more monsters if I try… There isn't really anything that I could do for revenge… As much as I want to…

...

No.

I won't say goodbye! They can't make me!

There has to be something that I can do about this! There just has to be something that no other monster can do but I can... I must succeed where they have failed...

I stop for a moment and I find myself grinning well as best as a skeleton such as myself can. I remember thinking about something that this human can do.

It is something that separates this human from all those that have come here before. This human can come back to an earlier point in time but most importantly they can do an even bigger thing than just come back. They can reset the entire timeline and bring things back to how they once were before anything happened.

So I Sans the skeleton will force the human to Reset the timeline.

Yes! It is the perfect plan as they die over and over until they finally reset the timeline and everything will be back! Everyone will be back! Even my dear brother Papyrus.

Once the timeline is reset... We'll... Then it will all be okay.

After all if I just killed the human and stole their soul, if I could get it before they came back in another point of time, then it would never bring back those that have suffered and died by the human's bloodstained hands.

But resetting the timeline by allowing the human to die over and over again until they give in to resetting everything will mean that everyone gets a second chance.

It's the perfect plan and I'll need to prepare.

If I'm going up against this human then I must be prepared for it.

Papyrus… Dear brother and everyone else… I'll see you again soon.

Watch out Frisk. I have got a bone to pick with you and it won't be a funny bone. So be prepared for pain and death.

Sans is coming.


End file.
